School of the Damned
by Secretly Immortal
Summary: School was hell. Especially when you had a Demon God for a body guard that just wanted to chase skirts, looking for a new mate, or... mates. This was NOT going to be good... Harems rejoice!
1. Prologue

**Yes, yse, I have no right nor reason to have a new story, but this technically isn't new, it's old, from my old profile, when people shit themselves for this thing. I reread and decided I liked it, I do hope others might. And NOOO, I don't own Naruto or Negima, despite my dreams that I do.**

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

He was so bored. Truthfully, he'd been bored for the past couple centuries, but it was getting ridiculous. He had killed the _thing_ that ruled before he did because Kami had asked him to, and he couldn't say no to her pretty face, and because it would keep the peace between Heaven and Hell. Now he was actually considering starting up a petty fight between the two realms just for entertainment. Who knew an eternity of life was sooo... boring? He couldn't die of old age, sickness, poison, only really the most fatal of attacks on his person could do the trick, and even then he might be able to survive it.

"Naruto-dono!" He was going to kill someone if it was something involving Kyuubi again. The damn vixen had been messing with everything lately and he was getting tired of handling her. He already had a collar on her, he occasionally let her out to play so she wouldn't get bored cooped up in Hell, but it was getting to the point lately where he was starting to think he'd have to put her in a cage if she wouldn't be good. "There's some been some trouble!"

"Kyuubi again?"

"No! Some demons have gone bad and are attacking a village, turning its inhabitants into stone! Shall I send someone to take care of it?" Naruto grinned to himself, this was perfect! He stood up from his throne, stretching until his shoulders popped.

"No, thank you, I shall handle it. Oh, put Tatsuya in charge while I'm gone."

"Naru-"

"I just get the feeling I'll be gone for a while." Naruto interrupted the messenger before he could get the question out. "Just send me a message every now and then. Get Sinopa to come and give them to me."

"But won't that cause problems?" Naruto chuckled as he stepped closer to the man, lightly flicking him on the head.

"In her human form of course." The man rubbed at the area where he was flicked, a hesitant smile on his face. He hadn't seen the Kinshin this happy in a long time.

"Of course sir." The man bowed and left, Naruto hot on his heels as he headed for his living quarters. He only wanted one thing, his blade, the Kage Odoriko. He let his senses spread over the different worlds until he found the disturbance. He smiled as the shadows in the room crept forward and swallowed him up.

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

Naruto couldn't fine a word to describe how mad he was. He could barely see, he was so angry, no exaggeration, he saw the running people and the demons chasing them and then it all flashed white. Oh, he heard himself taunting them, he heard himself roaring angrily at them, and he heard their screams of pain, he just couldn't see what exactly he was doing. He came back to himself, panting and covered in a thick layer of demon blood. The village was going up in flames, its inhabitant's stone, just as the messenger had said. Naruto growled angrily, flaring his power to draw more of the creatures. He waited for a moment and was disappointed when none came; then again, when he looked back at the gore already littering the field he was in, it was understandable why none would show up.

"Bastards." He gave up his search momentarily, going around curing the petrified villagers and putting out the fire. Even for a demon god such as himself it was tiring. All too soon he found he was without anything to do, until something of a lighting bolt shot from the other side of the village. Naruto smiled as he warped himself there quickly, watching as a man in a long, white hooded coat walked away from the remains of a good number of demons. Naruto laughed, drawing the attention of the man to himself. The man got into a fighting stance, to which Naruto laughed even more. "Fear not, mage, I do not wish to fight you. I wish to congratulate you. Your powers are quite strong to have held the attention of these lesser being away from me."

"You mean..." The man trailed off, his surprise even showing on his shadowed features. Naruto could see in the dark anyway so it didn't matter.

"Yes, that burst of power was me. Scary thing is, that wasn't even full. Naruto Uzumaki pleased to meet you."

"Nagi Springfield, likewise."

"While I'd love to chat and get to know you, it seems our skills are still needed. Might you accompany me to attend to any other statues?" Nagi nodded and to two set off. They soon stumbled upon a young boy talking to a quickly petrifying old man, a young woman already half stone missing her legs and passed out beside them. They went a little bit quicker. When they reached the trio, the young boy picked up a wand, trembling as stood up in front of the young woman, trying to protect her. Nagi did a double take on the boy before he spoke up.

"I see... You are... Negi?" The boy looked surprised but refused to lower the object he firmly gripped in his trembling hands. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the young child. This brought back memories... "You intend to protect your sister?" Naruto watched fondly as Nagi went to the boy, ruffling his hair and reassuring him. Naruto watched solemnly as Nagi gave the boy his staff, and then left the child there, crying for his father. Naruto shook his head and sighed, looking at the spot Nagi had vanished.

"Damn idiot. What if more creatures came back?" he grumbled as he walked up behind the young boy, Negi, if he had heard the boy's father correctly. Spitting image of the man too, he wondered if the boy would be just as strong... "Hey, you'll be fine." Negi didn't even move, tears streaming down his cheeks, still calling for his father. Naruto moved forward, turning the boy around and pulling him into a hug. "It's okay. I promise. You'll meet him again one day."

"Y-you p-p-promise?" The boy looked up at him, tears finally slowing down now. Naruto grinned as he wiped them away.

"Promise. How bout this, I'll stay with you until everything's okay. Alright?" The boy sniffled and nodded his head, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck as Naruto picked him up, walking back over to the young women, Negi's sister.

"Nekane..." Naruto looked down at his worried bundle, setting him down and giving him a big grin.

"Don't you worry; Nagi stopped the petrification process, so I'll heal her up!" Negi watched in amazement as the strange man made really fast odd symbols with his hands, which started to glow green. He placed his hands over Nekane and like magic she started to heal. Negi couldn't help but gasp when he saw it.

"Are you a mage?"

"Not quite..." The strange man chuckled. "Mm, I'm Naruto, by the way, Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." Naruto grabbed Negi's hand, shaking it while giving him a big grin. Negi couldn't help but grin back at him, something about this guy just made you smile.

"I-I'm Negi Springfield." Naruto nodded as he sat down.

"Hey, get on my back will you? You're sister can't stay here and you aren't strong enough to carry her." Negi nodded and climbed on Naruto's back, his arms circling his neck once more as Naruto picked up Nekane and the staff that Nagi had given Negi. "Now, let's get you to safety."

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

It was one day later, when Nekane woke up, that Naruto learned the demons had come for Negi. It was five seconds after that when Naruto decided to stay and protect Negi. He wouldn't allow this child to be harmed because he was the son of the "Thousand Master", which was like the Hokage for mage's apparently. Besides, Naruto really needed a break from ruling, and this boy seemed like he'd be a fun little adventure. Naruto didn't realize how true that was until the day Negi was assigned to finish his training to become a Magister Magi as a teacher in Japan.


	2. Back to school

**Well, I've just... I gotta update. Even though I'm the sickest, most in pain I've ever been in my whole life, I just gotta. I'm so fucked if my madre finds me out of the sick room AKA my bedroom. Apparently I'm highly contagious. It's boring. So, yeah, help cure the aches in my body, soul, and throat with some love in the form of reviews.**

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

"A teacher in Japan eh? Sounds like fun. Do I get to come?" Nekane and Anya jumped at the sudden voice behind them, but Negi merely mumbled a greeting, still in a daze from the assignment. Japan, he was going _allll _ that way to Japan? He couldn't help but smile, he'd always wanted to travel abroad. "Come on Negi! Can I come or not?"

"Doesn't matter." Negi responded at last. "You'll come either way."

"How can you be so calm about this Negi?" Naruto and Negi glanced up from the paper at Nekane and Anya, both of whom were currently having a little breakdown.

"He gets it from me!" Naruto pointed to himself, grinning. "I'm so calm and collected; it just rubs off on him. He's a chip off the ol' block!"

"Calm! Please, you're as hyperactive as a cart full of puppies in a bacon factory on fire." Negi and Naruto shared a quick laugh while the two women fell further into dementia.

"P-PRINCIPAL! What's the meaning of this? What do you mean by 'teacher'?" Nekane yelled as the old man passed.

"I was assuming one who teaches but..." Naruto said quietly to Negi, the two laughed quietly while the girls talk/yelled with the principal.

"Are you sure there hasn't been some mistake? There's no way a ten-year-old can be a teacher!" Naruto sighed at Nekane's lack of faith in her little brother.

"That's right! Negi's a real shrimp and on top of that he spaces out all the time!" Naruto came up behind her and knocked her on the head. "Hey!"

"Don't you 'hey' me! You're the one talking smack about my little brother while he and I are both standing here. Have a little faith you two! I'll keep him safe from all those mean little kids. I used to be one way back when, so I know all their evil little tricks and then some." The principal smirked and nodded.

"I agree with Naruto here, and besides, if it was written on the diploma, then that is the end of the matter. You must train hard in order to become a great mage!" It was at this point that Nekane fainted. Naruto caught and looked between her and the others. Naruto sighed and waved for them to continue on while he went and dropped Nekane off somewhere she could rest. He didn't miss the rest of what the principal said however. "Don't worry, the principal of the school you will be assigned to is a friend of mine. Just do your best alright?"

"Yes sir! Understood!" Naruto grinned evilly. He was going back to school, oh, this would be fun...

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

"Wow! This is amazing!" Negi looked around at all of the buildings and lights and people, transfixed by the different and unusual sights and sounds.

"You think this is amazing? You should have seen it in my day! I'll tell ya, nothing beats the old days! When demons roamed the earth and ninja were at there prime!" Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes. "Good times..."

"You and your ninja stories." Negi laughed.

"Hey, they're better than the Hell stories! Hell is boring! At least in the ninja stories I'm always doing something awesome." Naruto pouted. He glanced around and spotted their ride to their new school, Mahora Academy. Negi and Naruto boarded and were pleasantly, for Naruto at least, surprised to be surrounded by women.

"Woooow, Japan sure is crowded, and there are so many women!" Naruto nodded, tears in his eyes.

"Yes, yes there are!" If only Jiraiya could see him now! Surrounded by women... the old hentai would have cried his eyes out. "Way to go Negi!" Naruto cheered quietly when Negi lost his balance and fell into the breasts of two female passengers.

"What's with that kid?" One girl asked as she smiled down at Negi.

"Is he a foreigner?" Another asked while giggling.

"We both are." Naruto bent down, throwing an arm around Negi and grinning up at the girls. They looked at him in shock, how had they not noticed this tall, gorgeous creature?

"W-where are you two going?" Yet another girl stepped forward, looking nervously up at Naruto. He could always draw eyes to himself, even when he wasn't trying to. He had aged beautifully.

"The only stops after this one are middle and high schools!" Naruto smirked, drawing a few more eyes to himself. Before he could answer however, Negi sneezed. Naruto really wished Jiraiya was here for the show now. When Negi sneezed, he kicked up extremely high winds and could even go flying off the ground sometimes. What happened this time though, was a free show of panties, and on a few occasions, thongs.

"Well, my day has been made." Naruto kneeled down to Negi's height and pat him on the shoulder. "You've done good." The two had to hold in their laughter when all the girls got really confused and embarrassed and started wondering about 'hurricanes'. These girls weren't very good at figuring things out.

"See you two around!" One girl winked at them as she ran out

"Take care!" Yet another called. Naruto smiled down at Negi as the two ran out.

"You are just getting all the women!"

"Wow! There are so many people! Is this what school in Japan is like?" Negi looked curiously up at Naruto as he forced him to start moving.

"Not for me. We didn't have as many people back then and even when I was ten I never got this attention, at least, not the same kind you get." Negi knew to stop talking when he saw that look on Naruto's face. He knew about Naruto's childhood, what the villagers would do... "Come on, don't want to be late." Negi grinned at him and zoomed off, leaving him in the dust.

"RACE YA!" Negi called back to Naruto.

"HEY WAIT!" Negi's grin grew wider, if there was one thing that could get Naruto excited, it was a good challenge.

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

He couldn't help it. He just couldn't help but speak up when he came upon those two girls talking about fortunes. He had to tell the girl her fortune. How he would regret this decision. The two girls looked curiously at him when they realized that he was running next to them, he smiled softly.

"Excuse me, 'your love will be unrequited'." He smiled again, hearing Naruto starting to catch up, and at the thought of helping out a young girl with her fortune.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU BRAT?" the girl he had told the fortune to screamed. Had he done something wrong! What was so bad?

"Huh? Y-you were talking about fortunes! I thought..." Negi trailed off. He had really thought she might want to know. Maybe he had been wrong in telling her.

"Wh-what! I didn't ask for a fortune!"

"N-no, it's just that your love will..." he trailed off again. Maybe he should just stop trying, by the look on this girl's face he wasn't coming across as helpful, anything but really.

"Hey, hey, he's just a kid right?" The girl next to her spoke up. Before she could say anything, the original girl interrupted her.

"I HATE kids!" She grabbed hold of the front of his shirt, hauling him up off the ground to glare angrily at him "Now take it back!"

"I'll take him back!" Naruto came flying past, grabbing hold of Negi and continuing on at jounin speeds towards the Academy. The all girls academy. There was more than one reason why he had wanted to go with Negi, especially when he found out it was an all girl's school. The two girls stared after the quickly receding forms of the mystery guys, dumbstruck at the blond one's speed.

"Wow Asuna! He's even faster than you!" Asuna glared at them, still mad about that 'unrequited love' thing.

"Where the hell are they going!"

"I don't know, but we need to get to class quick or we'll be late."

"Fine." Asuna grumbled but started running towards class again.

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

"Can you believe that old man? 'If it gets too hard you'll have to go home!', what a dope! Nothing is too hard for _my_ little brother!" Shizuna chuckled quietly as she followed a bit behind the two young men. She didn't quite know the circumstances for why the blond man was here, other than for his 'little brother' but she was happy he was. He would no doubt make this much easier on the young prodigy walking next to him.

"Negi-kun," Negi and Naruto turned around at the same time to find what Shizuna wanted. She couldn't help but laugh a bit once more. "Take the class role. Will you be ok as a teacher, Negi-kun?"

"I-I'm a bit nervous..." Naruto gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, grinning when Negi looked up at him.

"Here we are. This is your class." Naruto held in the laugh that wanted to burst forth, barely containing it and getting strange looks from Negi and Shizuna. He couldn't help it, he could smell a trap, like, literally smell a trap, and he knew exactly what was waiting for Negi. Negi open the class role, checking over it quickly. Naruto had it memorized after one glance. It was a skill you got when you were a god, like he was. Naruto still held in his laugh when Negi opened the door and a blackboard eraser fell on his head, well, kind of. Out of instinct he levitated it for half a second, but collected himself and let it fall.

"Ahahah... I see... you really got me there." Negi said in between coughs. Still Naruto did not laugh. It was not until Negi stepped forward, tripping on a rope, getting drenched by a bucket, having the bucket land on his head, continued into a roll where he was shot with little arrows, and finally crashing into his desk that Naruto burst out laughing with the rest of the class. All of the girls realized a moment later that this was not their teacher, but an innocent child who had somehow gotten caught in their trap.

"Crap! A kid!"

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry about that! We thought you were the new teacher!" Most of the girls rushed forwards, worrying over him and the fact that he had gotten stuck. Before much else could be said, Naruto walked into the room, still giggling like mad over the trap. Negi momentarily forgotten, everyone focused on Naruto.

"Heheh, they got you gooooood! I would have done it differently, with a spike pit maybe, and a few paint bombs, but they still got you good! I really must congratulate whoever came up with this ingenious thing, well done. Oh, Shizuna, I got the rest from here, you can go." Shizuna just sighed, shrugged, smiled and left. Naruto focused his attention on the girls still gawking at him. Okay, he may have been a god, but really, he'd made sure he didn't look _that _inhuman. In fact, he looked completely human! So why did they keep staring. He closed his eyes with an annoyed sigh as he walked towards the girls. "Alright, BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" He wasn't ruler of hell for nothing, he knew how to give commands and know they would be followed. He helped Negi up, dusting him off and pushing him towards the front of the class.

Negi hesitated for a moment before putting on a smile and facing them. "I'm Negi Springfield. From today onwards, I'll be teaching English at this school. I'll only be here for three terms, but it's nice to meet you all." He let out a small, quiet sigh once he finished, glad that he had done it quick and hadn't stuttered or made a fool of himself. It was quite for one, awkward moment until the girls all sprung forward with a cry of "HE'S SO CUTE!" Before they could reach him, Naruto stepped in front of them all with a smirk on his face, laughing quietly at them.

"You'll have to excuse me. It's an automatic response to jump in front of a moving train when it's heading for Negi." The girls stepped back once more, mesmerized with him. Damn, that look was getting really annoying now! He sighed mentally, he always got that look whenever he would first meet someone while in the human world, it would pass with time, but he would still occasionally get it.

"Wh-who are you?" He flashed them a quick smile as he bowed.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service. Think of me as... Negi's assistant. I can take an-"

"TEISHU!" Naruto's head whipped around in time to come face to face with a beautiful young girl, right before he was knocked to the ground.

"S-SINOPA?"

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

**Everyone thank Jrf Steel, who's love forced my sick body out of bed and onto this computer, which will probably get everyone sick. And just because I'm really awesome, I'm totally posting chapter three right after this. Yay, productive flu. Good news is that I don't have a fever anymore, so I'm totally not suffering as much, still suffering, but not as much! YEAH! ~_~**


	3. The problems with teaching

"Who the hell is this girl?" The girls in the classroom were all staring at him, but now it was for the girl who had a death grip on his shirt. To say they were jealous would be an immense understatement. And what was up with what she had called him?

"T-"'

"No! Stop calling me that Sinopa!" Naruto finally managed to push her away from himself, standing up and dusting himself off. She threw her arms around him a second after he was done, making him sigh.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama, I-"

"And stop calling me Naruto-sama! It's annoying." Sinopa sniffed, looking up at him with teary eyes. He stared blankly back at her. "You know that stopped working a long time ago."

"B-but Naruto-sama! I can't refer to you so impudently!"

"You can if I allow it. Like how I'm allowing this contact. You've known that for a very long time, I'm tired of repeating myself; don't make me do it again." He pushed her away from him once more. "Now then, what is the matter that you came here to discuss with me? It must be very important for you to come all the way to Japan."

"It's just that..." She looked shyly up at him. "I heard you had left Wales and came to Japan..."

"Yes and here we are. What is the pressing matter for which you interrupted dear Negi's class?" Sinopa gasped, looking around at all the girls still watching them and then at Negi, she sprang forward, pulling Negi into a hug.

"So sorry Negi-sama! Please forgive me!" Naruto sighed as he grabbed Sinopa by her collar, dragging her towards the door.

"I'll handle this; you take care of everything else." Negi nodded, turning to face the class still staring at the door.

"Please go back to your seats." All the girls snapped out of it to stare at Negi again, they all rushed forward to glomp him.

"Are you really smart?"

"He's so cute!"

"Are you really a teacher?"

"How old are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Where are you living now?" Negi was starting to get dizzy with all the attention; the steady stream of questions wasn't very helpful either. The other girls were pushed aside, the one from earlier, Asuna, stepping forward and grabbing him by the front of his shirt again, hauling him off the ground to set him surprisingly lightly down on his desk.

"Hey, what did you do with the blackboard eraser? You did something weird didn't you?" Before Negi could respond, a shadow fell over the two, it was only then that Asuna realized that the girls were no longer surrounding them and that it was deathly quiet. She turned her head slowly to look up at the furious face of Naruto. This was the face that had survived millennia of pain, this was the face that had killed hundreds, no, _thousands_ of creatures, this was the true face of the Kinshin, ruler of hell.

He wasn't even looking at Asuna; he seemed to be looking past them, focusing his glare on someone mortal had been known to have adverse affects, like fainting or... accidents... "Put. Him. _Down!_" Asuna pulled him off the desk, quickly putting him on the floor and running back to her seat. "Negi, I have to go for a bit. If these girls cause you trouble, just let me know and I'll... _handle_ it." The girls, all of them, straightened up in their seats, wishing to please Negi so they wouldn't be handled. Dear kami, that Naruto guy was good looking, but he was scary as all hell.

If only they knew...

"Where are you going Nii-san?" Negi questioned. He was the only one close enough to hear the growl or see the blue eyes of his brother turn into a violent, burning red.

"To take care of some business." He turned and headed for the door, head down so as to not give one of the girls a heart attack. "Be back in a few. Watch over Sinopa while I'm gone." Said girl walked quietly into the room after he left, staring down at her feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world at the moment.

"What happened Sinopa?" She looked up at him, the guilt and fear in her expression telling just why Naruto had left in a hurry.

"N-nothing..." She turned towards the class, looking for a seat and quickly heading for one in the back. Negi sighed as he watched her go before turning to the blackboard. Time to get serious.

"First turn to page 128 and..." Aww shit, he couldn't reach the board. Damn, he could really use a chair or a stool or something right now... He sighed silently when he heard them laugh. That figured, Anya had been right, he was too much of a shrimp, but at least he wasn't spacing out yet.

"Sensei, take this stepping stool..." He glanced over in surprise at the blond bombshell standing next to him. He didn't really like that look she was giving him, but at the same time... something about it was very... interesting...

"Thank you Yukihiro-chan." He smiled softly at her, bringing forth her own smile and nod. Why was she... blushing? He shrugged it off, stepping up and trying to keep his balance. He felt a hand on his lower back and looked back at Yukihiro.

"Do you want me to hold you up?" Something about her reminded him of a puppy.

"I'm fine, thanks." He turned back to the board once more but before the chalk could even touch it, he was interrupted _again_. This time was different from before though, he wasn't interrupted by words, just by being hit in the back of the head by a spirit.

"Ow! Damn it!" He grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. He sighed and decided to ignore it, picking up his chalk and trying again to just get on with his class without Naruto having to be there to calm them the fuck down. Again, before he could write anything, he was smacked in the back of the head by something. Just as he was about to turn around to unleash ten year old hell on whoever kept hitting him, the classroom started to shake and a loud noise, almost like a roar, rocked through it.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Even as the word was yelled, everything stopped shaking and the roar subsided. Negi looked around, trying to ignore the fuzzy tickling of magic in the air. That was no earthquake; it was something much, much more dangerous than that.

"Is everyone alright?" Negi asked the class once they had semi calmed down, smiling in relief at there nods. It didn't go unnoticed how pale Sinopa now was or how the blond girl near her was giving him a fearful, almost accusing stare. "Okay then, let's get on with this lesson." He turned back to the board determined to at least start the lesson, when the bell rang. The girls shot up with shouts of joy and all crowded out as Negi sighed. "I just can't win." He watched them go sadly, noticing that young blond girl was still giving him that weird look.

"N-Negi-sama..." Negi looked up at Sinopa. "Do you... know where Na-Naruto-sama is?" Negi gave her a confused look.

"I thought you of all people would know, after all, weren't you the reason he ran out?" Sinopa flinched, her purple eyes flashing away from him. She felt so guilty, and he was still so confused as to why.

"I just thought you might know if he was back yet is all..." She looked back up at him. "Please, don't let him get killed!" She turned and ran out of the classroom once she had said it, trying to hold in her tears. If only she hadn't said anything! She ran into Evangeline A. K. McDowell, quickly turning to her and apologizing profusely before she ran off again.

"She knows too," Evangeline said quietly as she and quiet companionm, Chachamaru Karakuri continued on their way. "She heard the call of the Kinshin, she heard his challenge."

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

"Well, that was a failure." Negi sighed as he walked along. He had failed to teach his class anything, what a horrible first day. A volleyball rolled over to him and he heard some girls call for him to pass it back. He sighed once more and kicked it over to the girls. They were surprised by the power of his kick and that made him smile a bit. He had refused to allow Naruto to train him, but Naruto had insisted he wear weights under his clothing anyway, just so he could feel a little better about not teaching him. Negi always said he wanted to find his own teachers, so he could learn newer and different tricks than Naruto could teach him.

Negi sat down on the steps of a small empty plaza near the school, pulling out the class role and looking over it again. So the one that he had unintentionally pissed off was Asuna Kagurazaka. She seemed kind of like a bully, being mean to him even when she had learned he was her teacher. What a bitch. Oh, there he went cursing again! He really needed to stop doing that, he didn't want to become too like Naruto. He looked up, trying to distract himself from irritated thoughts of the Asuna girl, and saw a girl carrying a rather large stack of books. Negi tilted his head to the side as he studied her.

"She's cute." He smiled as he stood up; about to walk over and offer some assistance when he noted that, aw fuck, she was in his class. Ahh maaan! That sucked, now he couldn't chase after her, student/teacher relationships were forbidden after all. "Number 27, Miyazaki Nodoka-san... Interesting..." He couldn't see her face all that well, but he could at least tell that she was indeed very cute; she should show her face off more. "Carrying that many books is dangerous..." It wasn't even a second after the words had left his mouth that Nodoka started to fall. "SHIT!"

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

Naruto heaved a sigh as he rubbed his aching head. Damn, this was going to get old real fast. He shouldn't have issued that challenge to every demon across every plane, now he was just getting attacked randomly by demons who thought themselves so much stronger than he. They weren't. His brown jacket was torn to shreds, the white shirt underneath pink in some areas and deep burgundy in others, evidence of his already numerous battles. He walked calmly back towards the school though, his sword resting on his shoulder and his eyes flicking around looking for any threat. He smiled as he came upon Mahora, already missing the class.

He knew it was probably over and he wouldn't get the chance to see those beautiful girls again until tomorrow, but still. He already had his eye on a few. He licked his lips when he thought about it, middle schoolers these days sure were developed... He came back to himself when he noticed the girl from earlier, the one that already hated Negi for some unknown reason, Asuna, if he was remembering correctly, oh wait, his memory was perfect. She had the strangest look on her face as she watched... was that Negi? What was he...? Naruto disappeared, appearing behind Asuna as she ran up to the scene of Negi saving a girl... by using magic.

The damn dumbass! He was going to get in trouble for this! Maybe he could just kill her... nah; he'd already disposed of seventeen demons and really didn't feel like killing a human. Negi smiled softly down at the girl he held in his arms, she had fainted on the way down it seemed. He happened to look up just as the ever horrifying Naruto ominously appeared behind Asuna, who had apparently been standing there watching him perform magic.

"Y-you...!" She looked so surprised and... evil... Naruto fixed the problem before it could start with a quick chop to the neck, knocking her out and catching her before she could hit the ground.

"I got it Negi; just take care of Nodoka-chan." Naruto grinned suggestively, causing Negi to blush.

"That's not funny!" Negi stuck his tongue out at Naruto, who only grinned wider.

"S-sen...sei..." The two quickly snapped to attention when Nodoka slowly opened her eyes, she immediately blushed when she found herself quite literally face to face with Negi. "SENSEI!"

"Shh, its okay Nodoka-chan, you're fine now." Negi smiled down at her once more, relief shining in his eyes. "Actually, are you fine? I know that it was a long way to fall and even when I caught you..." He couldn't say much more as Naruto grabbed him by his collar, moving quickly away from the girl before she could even thank him.

"You idiot!" Naruto growled as he slammed Negi up against a tree in the forest. Negi protested for all of one second before he saw Naruto's face. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I know, I know already! Put me down!" Naruto dropped him with a growl of annoyance. "Stop freaking out, I'm sure I can just wipe her memory!"

"FAT CHANCE! Knowing you, you'll probably fuck it up just enough to make her lose her clothes." Naruto paused for a moment. "Never mind. I have complete faith in you. Please, continue on with the original plan."

"No! Dang it, I do not always make their clothes disappear!" Not _always_, just a lot. He couldn't help it, something about his magic was just so... Well, Naruto hypothesized it was because he had a strong alignment with wind, one so strong it was interpreted into a lot of his magic, and therefore, blew off all clothing. "Maybe we could just tell her and... threaten her." Naruto's head slowly tilted to the side in confusion.

"Uhhhh, why? I mean, she's kind of a bitch. Don't _even_ say you like her! Oh kami, she's modern Sakura... She must be destroyed, Negi, I'm sorry." Negi sighed as Naruto stepped towards where he had set down the unconscious girl. Naruto was just being overly dramatic now.

"You're not going to kill her. We can just threaten her into obeying us. It'll be easier if at least one person knows who we ar-"

"They can know you, but not me." Naruto sat down, ripping off a part of his sleeve and wiping his blade clean. "No one can know what I am. Hell, the most Nekane and Anya knew of me was that I was a good demon who possessed a great deal of power. I can't let them know that I'm a demon god."

"Um, about that..." Naruto's eyes flashed up to Negi's, the tone already telling him he wouldn't like what he was about to hear. "Someone might know." Naruto sighed as he ran through the list of girls in his mind, falling on one girl in particular.

"Evangeline." Negi nodded, giving Naruto a surprised look. "I figured. She's a vampire."

"What!"

"Yeah. I can tell."

"How?"

"Call it intuition, or call it the awesome abilities of a demon god. Take a fucking guess how I know!" Negi winced.

"Calm down, damn, oh shit! FUCK!" Negi finally slapped a hand over his mouth. When he realized he'd cussed, he'd cussed more on reflex, and then more. Naruto started to laugh.

"Dumbass! Just start cussing already."

"I refuse!"

"You do it all the time already."

"On accident!"

"Yeah, but it don't matter if it's on accident or intentional, the fact of the matter is you do it, so just stop being a little ass pussy, grow a pair, and start cussing properly!"

"What the hell is an ass pussy?"

"You are! And look, there you go again!"

"You know what? FINE! I'll cuss intentionally this one time! FUCK YOU! You son of a bitch mother fucking asshole dick sucker! Go fuck a whore and die from AIDS!" Naruto stood there staring blankly at Negi as he panted after his explosion.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Naruto scooped Negi up into a hug as Negi first drew his hand back to hit Naruto before it fell to his side as the two started laughing. "Felt good didn't it?"

"Surprisingly, yes, yes it did." The two shared another laugh. As they started to quiet down, they heard groaning coming from Asuna. "Oh, she seems to be waking up.

"Indeed." Naruto watched boredly as she came to, setting Negi down so he could prepare any magic if he decided to kill her or wipe her memory. Once he was sure she was coherent enough, he started speaking. "Alright Asuna-san, we have a few options here, depending on how stubborn you are and how much you saw." Asuna blinked and rubbed her eyes, looking for the source of the familiar voice and soon finding it, trembling slightly when she saw the strange black blade he was holding.

"W-what?" She questioned shakily, scooting a bit away from him.

"Either we wipe your memory or I get to kill you. So tell me, just _how_ stubborn are you?

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

Naruto and Negi walked in front of the dejected Asuna, chatting quietly about magic and demons, though they made sure that Asuna could hear, they were taunting her really. Naruto had made sure that Negi hadn't said anything about _them_ being in trouble with her knowing. He'd switched it to her getting in trouble if she knew, not that she would be punished, just that with her knowing she'd have to die or get her memory wiped by them in order for it to stay quiet about the two, she chose the unspoken third option, the one they had been hoping, and was now indebted to them for allowing her to live.

"What's wrong Asuna-san?" Asuna looked up at the smiling face of Naruto, feeling even more depressed that she was the only one who knew how much of a demon he really was.

If only she knew...

"Oh I dunno, maybe the fact that I'm now your _**SLAVE **_might have something to do with it." She glared at him for a moment before looking away, grumbling angrily. Naruto's happy expression cleared quickly with those words.

"Don't you dare say that to me! I would never consider you a slave, neither of us would! It's an insult to my pride that you would think I was so low as to take a slave. I would never do such a thing. I don't like to force bad situations on those who have done nothing to deserve them. You didn't mean to see what you saw, it just happened by chance, and therefore you cannot be held to blame. We just chose to allow you to live, but with a few benefits for us, like no one else finding out and we get to keep such a pretty girl close to us!" Naruto grinned at the end of his speech, making Asuna blush and look away from him once more. She was thoroughly surprised when Naruto gently grabbed hold of her, pulling her up into his arms to carry her.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She pushed against his chest, trying to get away.

"Calm down Asuna-chan. I just thought you might like a quick rest after so many shocks today. I mean, your life was just threatened; you must be feeling a little weak eh?" He grinned when she looked away from him with that cute blush of hers. He had already stolen the bag of groceries she was carrying. He didn't quite know what they were for, but he knew he shouldn't leave them unforgotten in the forest or on the school grounds somewhere, if she was sneaking alcohol onto the school grounds, he had to have some. This girl did kind of reminded him of that evil pink disaster from his childhood, but she was different, better, in his opinion. Much, much better, if those breasts were real. Yes, middle schoolers were way awesome right now.

Now if only he could get the other one's this easy...


	4. The Welcoming

**Quick little spot of info: Sinopa means 'fox'. Anyone wanna guess who Sinopa is? And so sorry for takin' my sweet ass time on this, I've been busy with my yuri and failing school and giving up drugs and stuff like that, which really won't work since my spring break is starting... on 4/20. And of course, national stoner day, I gotta do it, and then spring break... I get the feeling I won't remember this week. :3**

* * *

"Where are we going to anyway?" Naruto smiled down at the girl in his arms, making her blush and look away from him again.

"T-to the classroom. I need to get my stuff." Naruto looked over at Negi.

"That okay with you?"

"It's fine with me," Negi smiled back up at Naruto and Asuna and the trio continued on their way. "So Asuna, what are these groceries for anyway?" Asuna glanced at Negi and the groceries he was holding up. She blinked, her eyes widening when she realized that not only had she forgotten her original purpose for going out, but it was too late to tell them. They were already at the classroom.

"WELCOME NEGI-SENSEI!" Naruto and Negi just stood there dumbfounded. Naruto grinned as he lightly set Asuna on her feet again.

"There you are, dear princess. If you two will excuse me, I'm going to go mingle." Naruto stepped into the room, laughing warmly at the greeting and the cute girls. He'd have to make sure to go and pay Kami a visit later; he felt the need to thank her. Naruto managed to slip into the room and around the girls without too much difficulty or distraction on his part, allowing Negi a moment in the spotlight. He didn't want to get any attention with what he was about to do anyway.

"Naruto-kun, good to see you." Naruto smirked when he heard Takamichi.

"Takamichi, likewise." Naruto sat down next to Takamichi, pulling out some special sake for demons of his caliber.

"You shouldn't be drinking."

"And you shouldn't be smoking, but that's not what I'm here to discuss." Takamichi sighed as he gave up, it didn't matter that he wasn't smoking now, Naruto still had a valid point.

"What is it that you need?"

"I'm going to take her from you," Naruto smiled darkly at Takamichi, who just gave him a confused look. "I just thought you should know, since Asuna's your favorite student. Or, was."

"Y-you-"

"I'm worthy of her Takamichi, and you think that you are not, so I'll just take her off your hands." And with that, Naruto left, his sake gone with him. Takamichi sighed as he watched the Kinshin walk away; he really needed a smoke right now. Naruto's eyes flitted around the room, analyzing the girls fully this time, taking in possible women he might like; there was actually a nice amount. But the hard part of this, who to go after first? His decision was quick and simple, it was best to stay with what he knew, and he knew that one of the students was a ninja. Kaede Nagase, his next target.

Kaede and Mana Tatsumiya, the resident gunslinger of class 2-A, were currently having a rather strained conversation. The two were constantly battling each other, but had decided to play nice for this gathering. No one realized that their 'sweet' conversation was just them threatening each other while smiling and laughing.

"Well, at least I don't make my weapons obvious. Eheh, someone's going to jail and it's not me." Kaede smiled at Mana who just laughed in response. Before Mana could respond, Kaede's eyes widened and her hand quickly shot out, grabbing hold of a shuriken that had been headed their way. The two girls exchanged a look before they both silently decided on a temporary truce that would last until their attacker had been found and taken care of.

"Why hello there Nagase-san, Tatsumiya-san," Their heads whipped around, coming face to face with Naruto, his eyes mimicking that of the kunoichi in front of him. He gently grabbed Kaede's hand, tsking at her as he pulled the shuriken away from her. "Now, now, you shouldn't play with sharp objects, you might get hurt." He opened his eyes a bit, the look in them setting the two girls on edge as they both gave him small glares. He was the one. He smiled and laughed a bit. "Aww, don't be mad that I took your toy! How about this, if you two will meet me on the roof after this party so we can play, then I'll give it back. Until then, just know that I'm looking forward to you." He smiled and walked away, waving over his shoulder.

Bait set, trap ready to spring. It was too easy to tempt these girls into following his plans, but then again, he was a professional, he could tempt anyone. He scanned the room once more, looking for that cute little vampire, but found her nowhere. He sighed and shrugged, he could always go after the martial arts girl or that cute reporter. He couldn't use anymore violent acts to get them today; just throwing that shuriken had made him feel horrible, especially after what had happened that afternoon, so he would just go after the reporter first. He walked over to Negi, wanting to check on his little brother before he went about his fun.

"Naruto!" Negi greeted with a smile. Naruto smiled warmly back.

"Negi, how are you liking your party?"

"It's wonderful; I've never had food this good before!"

"Yeah, Japanese really is the best, ya gotta admit." Naruto got closer to Negi, talking quietly so only he could hear. "I need to talk to you."

"I can't just leave the party!" Negi whispered back.

"I'm a god, it's taken care of." And just like that, they were outside the classroom. Negi gasped and ran to the door but was surprised to see that he and Naruto were in the classroom.

"H-how did you-"

"Again, I'm a god, and I used to be a ninja, a damn good one. Those are demons, disguised as us and replacing us for the moment." Negi sighed as he turned to face his big brother again.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Your girls. Would you be offended if I... happened to take a liking to a few of them?"

"You mean to tell me the only reason you came with me to Japan was so you could fraternize with my students!" Negi looked beyond pissed.

"That wasn't my original purpose, it just happened to be a bonus!" Naruto grinned at the fuming Negi.

"You-you-YOU MAN WHORE!" Naruto slapped a hand over Negi's mouth.

"Shhh! They might hear you!"

"What was that noise?" Negi and Naruto both looked wide eyed at the door.

"Shit! See!"

"Don't worry, Nii-san and I will make sure everything is okay!" Fake Negi's voice came through the door and they heard two sets of footsteps. The door opened and the fakes quickly came out, closing the door and turning to face the two. "Master, what else do you wish of us?" Fake Negi bowed, his disguise falling to reveal a rather large demon.

"That is all, no wait, Negi, are you done yelling at me?"

"Heck no! I'm just saving it for later." Naruto sighed as he turned back to the creatures.

"Alright then, Samael, Ba'al, you two are done." Naruto waved the demons off and they bowed once more, the second one opening a portal to hell and stepping through, quickly followed by the first

"That was Ba'al?" Negi questioned as the portal closed. Naruto nodded. "He's looking well. When did he, uh..."

"Turn purple?"

"Yeah."

"Well you see, Sinopa got really bored this one day..." Negi laughed and filled in the rest on his own. Naruto mentally sighed in relief as he stepped over to the door opening it for him.

"You're still in trouble." Naruto sighed out loud in defeat this time.

"That figures."

"So what was it Negi-sensei?" one of the students asked.

"Oh, it was nothing, someone needed me for business, they still do actually, so I'll be going." Naruto smiled and bowed, turning around and running out the door. As soon as it was closed his smile was replaced with a dark scowl. Of course someone would come through before he could really start his wooing. "I'm going to fucking kill these assholes."

* * *

"What 'business' did you have?" Negi asked when Naruto came back five minutes later, wearing a different outfit. It was the third time he'd changed that day. Naruto's eyes seemed so much cooler and harsher than usual, almost glaring at Negi.

"Nothing important," Naruto responded simply as he sat down next to Negi with a sigh, closing his eyes and relaxing into the chair. He needed a drink and a massage.

"Naruto-san," Awww fuck. "The party will be ending soon." He cracked open an eye, looking at the dark skinned beauty next to him.

"Hmm, well, I guess you want me to get up now then?" Mana nodded at him as Kaede came up behind her. Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes once more, preparing himself for what he really didn't want to have to do anymore today. Earlier, hell yeah he would have fought them in a second, but now he was just tired. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of many female faces. He realized after a moment that they were all focused on Negi, well, almost all, there were some that were focused on him, blushing and looking away when he caught them staring.

"Thank you all for this welcome! It was greatly appreciated and very nice." Negi stood and bowed as Naruto silently stood up, nodding to them. He avoided looking at anyone, not in the mood to feign his usual cheer. He half listened as Negi, being the English gentleman that he was, continued to thank the students for the welcome as they made their way to the door. Naruto sighed once they finally got outside, surprised when Negi did the exact thing at the same time. "Oh, that was tiring."

"Tiring! Boy, they practically molested you! I mean really, you've got so many admirer's it's just scary." Naruto slapped him on the back. "Job well done!"

"Oh yeah, I'm the one with all the girls," Negi rolled his eyes at Naruto who just grinned. "I saw you slinking around and checking them out."

"Then why were you so surprised and pissed off when I asked if I could chase them?"

"Because, you usually have some restraint. You kept looking like that at Onee-chan too, but you never did anything."

"Shut the hell up, Nekane's hot."

"HEY!"

"It's a compliment. Congratulations, you're related to someone hot, good job. Now then, I must go and woo the masses." Naruto ran off back down the hall, trying to find the way to the roof.

"If you get any of them pregnant, I WILL KILL YOU!" Negi yelled after him. He wasn't kidding in any way, shape, or form, if he found out that Naruto had done anything like that, he would have to fight him to the death. It was inappropriate; he was supposedly the assistant teacher after all. For that type of relationship to... well, now that he thought about it... it was pretty hot. Negi shook his head, he could not be thinking about that... although, that girl from his class... He groaned as he smacked himself in the head. "I've been corrupted."

* * *

"So, you girls actually came hmm? I should have figured you would. Do you really want my little toy that badly?" Naruto asked 'casually' once he stepped out on the roof. He realized his 'mistake' at revealing just where the shuriken had originally come from, when they both gave him hard glares.

"So it was you."

"Of course, Mana-chan. Who did you think it really was, Negi? Please, that boy won't let me teach him the way of the ninja, no matter how much I beg." Naruto twirled the original shuriken around his finger, smiling at the two girls. "You know, I was quite happy to realize that not only do I have a ninja in this class, but a gunslinger as well. I'd love to see you two fight, but you two seem to want to fight me. It's a shame, since you'll just lose."

"You seem very full of yourself." Before Kaede could say anything else, the shuriken that had been spinning on his finger sliced into her cheek as it went flying past. Kaede reached up and wiped at the blood, glaring at him even more.

"Not really. This, ladies, is a battle and I haven't lost a battle since... Heh, well, it's been a while, at the very least." Naruto shed his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. "If you'll excuse me, I've ruined many shirts today and I'd rather not lose this one." Naruto finished, showing off endless years of hard work in unyielding, well sculpted muscles and the evidence of the many battles he won in the countless scars covering him. "How about this, if you can make me bleed, you win and I'll do whatever you want."

"And if you win?" Mana asked as she pulled out a handgun. Naruto smiled brightly at her.

"Well Mana, I plan to get my prize from you later. Kaede, I want to train you!" The two girls almost fell over in shock.

"That's it?"

"Of course Kaede. What did you think I wanted, to kill you? No, I've done too much of that today." He actually hadn't meant to say it this time. He realized his mistake the second after he said the words. He sighed and crossed his arms, waiting for the accusations he was sure would come. However, they never did, his opponents just regarded him a bit more coldly.

"What are you, a contract killer?" Mana questioned as Kaede pulled out kunai. Naruto fell back into his earlier stance, watching their movements carefully.

"No."

"Then just what are you?" Naruto disappeared and the two girls looked around frantically.

"I'm a ninja." Before either could turn around, they were both hit harshly in the back, flying forward and slamming into the wall painfully. "Hurry up and yield, I'd rather not slap you around for the next hour." The girls refused to leave it at that and Naruto suddenly found himself in the situation of dodging kunai and a barrage of bullets. "I gave you a chance but..." He shot forward, going at a slower speed so they might have a chance to defend themselves this time. Kaede followed his example and the two met in the middle with a clash of kunai. Mana was not left to her own devices though, as another Naruto sprang up behind her and twisted the arm holding the gun behind her back, making her drop the weapon. "Never let your guard down. Do you yield?"

'Naruto' was surprised to find a gun suddenly pressed against his temple. "I don't think you should be the one asking that." He chuckled quietly at Mana, causing the female to scowl. Why was he laughing, did he not understand that he would potentially die?

"Shoot, I will never give up and Kami knows you can't kill me." Mana glared at the ninja's in front of her as the one behind her continued to laugh. "Shoot me Houhei. You know you want to. Heheheh, do it. Do it! Shoot me! Hahah, you can't can you? DO IT! Ahahah, COME ON!" The loud bang from the shot firing quickly cut off the rest of his laughs, just as it simultaneously made the Naruto fighting Kaede wince and grab at his head. Naruto suddenly got in under Kaede's guard and kicked her away from himself, turning to Mana and staring at her accusingly.

"Owww! Why did you shoot me? That hurt you know." Before she could speak, her arm was twisted around her back yet again, a hand reaching out and securing the other one in its iron grip. She looked up to be met with the smiling face of Naruto. Blinking, she looked between him and the Naruto running over to where Kaede was jumping up, ready to fight once more.

"Before you ask, it's because of the one simple fact that you seem to keep forgetting. I'm a ninja." the Naruto holding her whispered in her ear. "So do you yield, or am I to be breaking your hand?"

"I... yield." Mana said at length. Naruto instantly relinquished the grip he had on the hand twisted behind her back, his hand instead going to her shoulder to massage it.

"Sorry I had to do that. I don't like cause pain to women, even if I am in battle. Does it hurt too badly?" Mana pushed away from him, managing to get away this time and turned to glare at him.

"Its fine." she said shortly as she bent down to pick up the gun he had forced her to drop earlier, her eyes never leaving him. Naruto bowed to her and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Mana sighed and sat down, her back against the wall. This Naruto character was so confusing it was giving her a headache. He was much worse than Kaede, the male barely seemed human! Mana just watched the other two fight, carefully watching Naruto's movements and reactions. He seemed almost... bored.

Truth be told, he kind of was. He had expected more out of Kaede and Mana, they had barely put up a fight! He had been at this level when he was twelve! Back in the old, old days when he was just a genin and could barely do anything other than make more Kage Bushin than anyone around. This was so disappointing, the thought that they might be holding back entered his mind, but he dismissed it, knowing after he delivered the first blow that there was no way in hell they would go easy on him. So why were they so slow, why couldn't they seem to do anything to stop him from hurting them? He mentally sighed, they were human, he couldn't exactly expect them to be able to leap tall buildings in a single bound, well, in their case he might, but still, as humans they were physically less capable to take him on than nonhumans. Naruto sighed and just decided to end it, going full speed and coming up behind her, twisting an arm behind her back and wrapping an arm around her throat.

"Do you yield?" Kaede choked out an answer and Naruto lessoned the pressure on her throat. "Say again please."

"Yes." Kaede rasped at him. He let her go with a sigh, walking back over to his pile of clothing and picking it up. He glanced back at the two girls and shook his head.

"You two disappoint me. Good thing I'll be training one of you. Mana, since I'm not so good with guns, especially after that shot to the head, I expect you to train. I don't want to be this disappointed the next time we do battle."

* * *

"Where is he?" Negi sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Naruto had been gone for a long time and he was getting very tired of waiting. Knowing him, he was probably doing something inappropriate with one of his students. Negi growled quietly in annoyance. "Idiot. I'll kill him."

"Kill who?" Negi jumped in shock at the sudden voice.

"Sinopa? What are you doing here again?" He turned and looked at the 'young' girl standing behind him. She just smiled and bowed.

"Looking for Naruto-sama. Who are you going to kill Negi-sama?"

"Naruto." Sinopa gasped.

"W-why? D-did you hear the call too then?" Negi glanced back at her.

"What call?"

"Naruto-sama's. That earthquake earlier, didn't you notice his roar?"

"Well yes, but I couldn't quite decipher what he said, would you mind filling me in." Sinopa nodded and sat down next to him. He hadn't realized it was Naruto, but he still wanted to know why it was that he felt the need to release a great wave of magic across the world.

"'Hear me demons across every plane. I am the Kinshin, ruler of Hell! My power is absolute and my word is law! If there is any creature who feels themself demon enough to face me, I challenge you, fight me! If you lose, you will die. Now come forth and fight me for my power, my rank, and my title!' is what he said." Negi just stared dumbly at her.

"He... he said that? Are you sure?" He had almost choked on his own spit when she had repeated that. Why the hell would Naruto subject himself to endless battles? Unless... He turned back to Sinopa, his eyes narrowed on her. "Sinopa, what exactly happened this morning?" Sinopa flushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"N-nothing." Negi full out glared at her.

"Sinopaaaa..."

"I... I... I got in trouble." Sinopa confessed at last.

"And?"

"W-well you see... I angered one of the keepers and he... hit... me..." Negi shot up from where he sat, staff gripped tightly in his hand.

"He WHAT!" Sinopa was like his big sister, only from Hell, no way was he ever going to allow some scumbag demon to lay a hand on her! Sinopa looked away again, feeling horrible for telling them. It was her fault after all, she had been rude and had received punishment for it by her superior. "Where is he now?"

"He's dead." Negi and Sinopa's heads whipped around to face Naruto. Sinopa couldn't help but blush when she saw his state of undress and Negi was too surprised to notice it.

"Dead...?"

"Yes, I killed him Negi. What is the one thing I've told you about hitting women?"

"Never, ever hit a woman outside of battle." Negi answered as he sat back down, his anger calming.

"And he broke that rule. He hit Sinopa and there was no battle. For that he had to die. I will not allow someone to ever hurt one of my precious persons without reason!"

"But Naruto-sama! He did have a reason! I was being disrespectful and-"

**"NO! He should not have laid a hand on you! If he was angered, he should have consulted Tatsuya about it! But he did NOT!"** Naruto roared in a voice of pure, unholy wrath. He was beyond mad.

"Sinopa, why is it that you feel so bad for what you told us?" Negi asked calmly, trying to sooth the practically shaking Sinopa.

"Because now Naruto-sama will get hurt!" Sinopa was trying to hold in her tears, but it was a losing battle. "He might die!" Naruto calmed down quickly as well when he realized the state she was in. He came forward, enveloping her in a warm hug.

"It's okay kanojo, I'm fine. I'm here for you, I promise I won't leave." Sinopa clung to him like a lifeline, the tears running down her cheeks nonstop. She couldn't let him die, she couldn't even think about it, she'd loved him for so long, and the thought of him dying was just too painful.

* * *

**And here we are, ladies and gentlemen. Again, sorry for the delay, especially considering I didn't even have to type any of this, except these notes and a few mistakes I saw at the beginning. For the middle an end, I didn't really edit... I'm lazy okay. I had the strangest thought the other day, this thought was of irrational violence and my odd wish to hear someone scream while I... never mind. Even that's a little too dark for me to say, no, not perverted, evil. I think either excruciating torture or blood bath of a death, and that's putting it gently. Therapy, anyone? Yeah, reviews help me to type up actual shit, so...**


End file.
